dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Taro Soramame
|Occupation = Police Officer |Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = September 24th, Age 730Dr. Slump volume 4 extra, "Dr. Slump Ho-yo-yo Resume"Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Date of death = |Address = Soramame Barber Shop |FamConnect = Kurikinton Soramame (father) Mame Soramame (mother) Peasuke Soramame (brother) Akane Kimidori (cousin) Aoi Kimidori (cousin) Murasaki Kimidori (aunt) Kon Kimidori (uncle) Tsururin Tsun (wife) }} is a Police officer and resident of Penguin Village. He is a close friend of Arale Norimaki and Akane Kimidori as well as the son of Kurikinton Soramame, older brother of Peasuke Soramame and husband of Tsururin Tsun. He is a main supporting character in Akira Toriyama's previous series, Dr. Slump as well as a minor character in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, anime and Dragon Ball Super. Appearance Taro's appearance out of uniform is reminiscent of a 1950s greaser with a pompadour and always wears sunglasses. Personality During his middle school and high school years, he was a "bad boy" who always tries to act cool doing such acts as smoking cigarettes underaged and driving motor scooters without a license. His little brother Peasuke who looks up to him and aspires to be like him but Taro would tease him because of his height and his animal hat. While Taro's career choice of becoming a police officer is ironic, he chose it because he gets to carry a gun around and continue wearing sunglasses all the time but was also confirmed a few times in the Dr. Slump series through the many visions of the future it has. Biography Background Taro was born in Age 730 on September 24th. He grew up living at the Soramame Barber Shop which was run by his father Kurikinton Soramame. He has been smoking cigarettes since he was 5 years old.Dr. Slump chapter 34, "The Fairy Tale Machine" During his middle school years he was captain of the baseball team.Dr. Slump chapter 5, "Which Will It Be?" ''Dr. Slump'' Taro first met Arale when she followed Akane to meet up with them. He tried to intimidate her, but Arale broke a tree with her bare hands, stunning Taro and gaining his respect for her. Later on, when the Tsun's come to Penguin Village, Taro falls in love with Tsururin Tsun. After graduating from high school, Taro becomes a police officer (because he is allowed to carry a gun and wear dark glasses all the time). ''Dragon Ball'' Taro is seen driving off on his motorcycle with Tsururin after school got out. He later on gives Akane a ticket for speeding but Goku shows up with Arale and the Gatchan on the Flying Nimbus. After Akane fails to ride the Nimbus, Taro tries and fails at it too. Taro is then warned by Goku that the Red Ribbon Army is in Penguin Village. Taro drives off in fear and tells Gala and Pagos about this and then end up finding General Blue. Pagos, Gara and Taro attempt to arrest Blue but end up failing when he breaks the hand cuffs, crushes all their guns into a ball and takes their police car. Taro is seen worn out dragging himself into the Coffee Pot warning Tsukutsun and Akane. Later on he is with the rest of the Penguin Village Police Force getting armed up to take on Blue but end up wasting their time shooting down King Nikochan's spaceship instead. Interlude Ten years later in Age 759, he is married to his girlfriend Tsururin and lives in Anguirus Apartments where Midori Norimaki used to live. Taro along with the rest of Earth's population was killed during the Majin Buu conflict but were all later resurrected by the Namekian dragon Porunga. He died again later when Frieza destroyed the Earth in an attempt to kill the Dragon Team, but his death was undone when Whis used his Temporal Do-Over. It is confirmed that Taro lives past the age of 75 in Age 805.Dr. Slump chapter 9, "w:c:drslump:1980: Living For Tomorrow! 1980: Living For Tomorrow!" ''Dragon Ball Super'' Taro is seen at the Coffee Pot sitting at a table with Peasuke when Arale busts in to say hi to everyone on her way home. Other Media ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the 1997 remake of Dr. Slump, Taro's look was changed, Instead of looking like a "Greaser" like in the original series he was changed to having blonde spiked hair. ''Victory Mission'' Taro Soramame, Peasuke Soramame, and Akane Kimidori make a cameo in the sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, in their 1997 remake appearance. They are at Satan Mall, in the Heroes Stadium, during the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament final match between Beat and Froze. Live-action commercial Taro appears in a live-action Dr. Slump themed commercial for GU clothing store. In the commercial he is standing next to Peasuke in front of the Coffee Pot watching Arale transform into an outfit from the store. Video Game Appearances *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Toshio Furukawa (1980s series), Shinichirō Ōta (1997 remake) *English: **Funimation dub: Justin Pate **Blue Water dub: Ethan Cole Trivia *According to the cover of Dr. Slump chapter 34, "The Fairy Tale Machine", Taro has been smoking since he was five years old. *The gun Taro uses in Dragon Ball is a snub-nosed .357 Colt Python revolver. Gallery Taro tsururin dragonball.png|Taro with Tsururin in the Dragon Ball manga TaroS3.png|Taro panicking in Dragon Ball Taro arrests Blue.png|Taro arrests Blue TaroS5.png|Taro falling through the nimbus cloud Taro looks at Goku.png|Taro looks at Goku Taro pointing in the direction General Blue went.png|Taro points in the direction Blue went Taro and Arale.png|Taro and Arale DrSlumpSuperDesigns.jpg|Taro's design in Dragon Ball Super References External links *[[W:c:Drslump:Taro Soramame|Taro Soramame at Dr. Slump wiki]] Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Police